The Feel Of Love
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Kate saves the adopted daughter of Nikita, and its the start of a whirlwind romance, caught up in love and pregnant, Simone must try and feel her love for Kate, without sight


_**NEVER WRITTEN A KATE AND SIMONE ROMANCE SO SHHH! WRITTEN WITH HELP VIA ROLEPLAY**_

Kate and Simone had met four months ago, when Kate had saved Simone from a rogue Mossad operative called Ari Haswari

Sarah was laying on the bed with Kate, her hands running over the brunette American's body.

And as Kate could feel the touch of Simone's hand upon her body she did begin to purr like a cat now and moved in even closer towards the female and moved both of her hands down to her waist and took a gentle hold as she whispered softly while trailing kisses along her ear.

"Simone….I know that you can't see now, but but well I want to pleasure you, to make love to you with all of the passion that I can manage to give you, because I, I want you to feel as good as you make me, do, do you want to do that?"

And even though she didn't bite her lip again now, Kate did lean back a little to try and keep herself from getting too excited and pawing you up even more now, even though that was a part of what she wanted to do, she didn't want to be forcing you into this, as she did want for you to get to enjoy it as well.

Simone smiled, her hand slid up her waist in her answer

**Of course**

She said softly, as she took hold of the woman's gun and put it to the side, her hand running over the woman's side and breast, as she kissed her with passion

**I'm sorry if I go a bit slower...It is hard without being able to see you...**

she whispered nervously, her body showing how much she wanted this woman

And as Kate now felt herself become wetter and wetter with each stroke or touch against her body by Simone's hand, when Kate then felt their lips meet, she gave a loud gasp and then wrapped her arms tightly around Simone and rolled over to allow the younger girl to be on top due to her pregnancy.

"D-Don't be sorry, you, you have nothing to apologize for."

And as she could now feel just how much Simone wanted her, Kate did slid her hands down her body and then grabbed her ass and squeezed gently as she then stroked her trying to guide her hands upwards to Simone's waistband so she could begin to strip her down now.

Simone straddled her, kissing down her neck,

**I wish I could see you, I bet you are so beautiful**

she said softly, feeling her all over, trying to gage what she looked like, and kissed her deeply, she was soaking wet for her, the baby still loving inside her, as she kissed down her neck and massaging her

And as Kate now felt the kisses running down her neck she tilted to the side to expose more flesh for Simone's lips to taste as she continued to purr and then slipped her hands around to her front and began to blindly try and undo her pants.

"Oh, oh Simone...keep going, you're going great!"

She smiled, running her hands up and removing Kates top from her body, running her hands over her and kissing her neck and chest

And as Kate now felt the night air brush over her bare breasts she did give a loud gasp and finally managed to steady her hands enough to undo the zip of Simone's pants and then slide them down as far as she could, then just barely lettign a finger run along her panties she whispered with immense arousal.

"Did I make you that wet Simone?"

Simone gasped and nodded,

**The..feel of your body against mine, the sound of your voice...the moment I heard you I got wet...mmm the moment I felt you... I wanted you...**

she leant down licking and sucking her breasts

**why do you think i didnt want you to leave me in this big bed all alone?**

she rolled off and pulled off her trousers, her hands shaking trying to find kates body again

And as Kate heard Simone's words, she found herself becoming increasingly wetter now and couldn;t take it any more as she yanked her panties down and let her fingers run slowly along her slit as she then gasped and smiled through her reply.

"Oh, yes, yes Simone...you can do it, it better without seeing then anyone else ever had before."

As Kate now saw her difficultly she used one hand to strip herself off more and used the other to pull Simone back closer to her again.

She smiled and snuggled into her chest, her hand running down and gliding into her center, rubbing her clit

And as Kate felt Simone snuggle into her chest, she did arch herself upwards slightly and then feeling the rub of her clit, she began to breath quickly and moaned her words as fast as she could.

"Mmm, Simone...you know just what I needed."

Simone smiled, her bump between them, as she suckled at Kates breast, fingering her hard with two fingers and pressing her clit, her eyes closed, not that it made any difference because she couldnt see

"mmmm you feel so good"

And as Kate could feel Simone fingering her so hard and the pressure on her clit she did raise her body up as much as she could from time to time to get the feeling into herself even deeper and harder, but as much as she wanted to scream out her joy and encourage her to continue, she simply could not find her voice now and was only able to give a mumble in response.

She smiled at teh feel of Kate, as she sucked her other breast really hard, fingering her deeply and quickly, her spare hand massaging her other breast

And as Kate felt Simone using both of her hands now to the best of effects, she did arch her body faster and harder as she could feel herself beginning to cum, but she did try to hold back on it to ensure that she could allow Simone to pleasure her more, for her own good too as then she would be more experienced.

Simone smiled, loving the way kate reacted to her touch, teh simplest of touches had her go mad, she loved this woman and wanted to make love to her everyday, and did not want this to end, well she wanted to be able t see the hot woman in front of her,

**You are amazing**

she moaned against the womans breast, as she sucked at it harder, massaging the other, and her hand rubbing the womans clit, nd fingering her hard, and deep with four fingers now, she slammed them in as deep as she could, wanting the woman to scream out, she could hear every breath the woman took, and feel it too, the temporary blindness had me her senses go into overdrive, all her other sense doubled, her sense of smell picked up on kates arousal and smiled twirling her fingers within the woman

**Cum for me beautiful..you know you want to**

She said softly, kissing her neck, her warm breath brushing it softly, before she managed to reach her lips and kissed her deeply

And as Kate heard what was said as she was now far beyond the point of even being able to attempt to speak, she could only give a low mumble in reply as she continued to thrust her hips upwards, harder and harder but also allowed her hands to roam over Simone's body more as even though she herself was fully able to see, she wanted to be able to rely on her touch alone now and learn about the younger woman's body from that alone.

And as she could feel the increasingly warm flesh under her fingertips she did groan loudly and as she knew that this was going to last for however long it would but then when things improved as she was sure they would then it would become even better, for them both, and it wasn't just Simone's lack of eyesight, it was that Kate too wanted to know how she could better pleasure her companion, since this was the first time she had ever indulged her sexuality.

And then as she felt the sensations continue to build up further and further to her eventual climax and as she heard what was said, taking it as an order, she let her whole body relax as she began to feel the flow of her juices she groaned loudly and prolongedly as she could manage to, and even though she held it for as long as she could was still continuing to cum and began to thrust her hips even faster to ensure that she would give Simone some pleasure from this too.

Simone moaned, and sucked her breast really hard before kissing down and licking at kates pussy as she came, still diving her fingers within the womans center, tasting her juices as she came

**mmmm you taste sooo good **

she said in a moan as she cleaned up the womans juices, and moved to straddle her in order to kiss her softly, as she came down from her high

And as Kate now felt the licks of Simone's tongue traveling down to her soaked core and giving her exactly what she needed to feel now, she did grip the bed sheets near her hands rather then risk harming Simone by grabbing at her, as she groaned and gasped increasingly louder as she also could hear those words coming from her companion's lips she gave a small nod as she moaned her reply.

"Mmm…and you, you feel so good, Simone."

And now as she tried to roll over a little, Kate then stopped and softly whispered.

"But now I want you to lay back and relax, so I can pleasure you, but it is ok to have sex when you're…pregnant, isn't it? Because I don't want to hurt our…I mean your baby."

Simone was diving her tongue into kates center, licking at her and lapping at her juices and paused, her hand was on her stomach in the position she was in

**Our**** baby will be fine...as long as I dont have huge things inside me...**

she said kissing all over kates thighs and center, running her tongue along her

And as Kate could feel the lapping and diving by Simone's tongue into and around her, she did gasp and moan but also began to get breathless as she knew that she wouldn't bare to interrupt her lover from this, for both of their pleasure but she also did not want to be so exhausted that she would fall asleep mid-lovemaking when it was her turn.

"Oh…I am so, h-honered to hear that Simone, but well you can see that I don't have a cock, so there won't be anything huge inside of you."

Giggling a little now, Kate then sat up slightly and showed a suggestive smirk as she purred.

"But maybe one day after our baby is born and can be looked after, we could experiment a little with some big toys?"

Simone smiled, as she lapped at the womans juices before kissing up her body to her lips, and deeply kissing her,

**Our baby... I like that... mmmm and toys... i like that too **

she said linking her hand with kates on her swollen stomach

And as Kate felt the kisses now come up along her body and reach a crescendo with her lips meeting Simone's she did gasp out and then purred in agreement to what she heard her lover say and then giving a suggestive wink as she curled her lips against Simone's and let her free hand roam over her front and back.

"But, but now I think that we should…rest up a little, because you have exhausted me now, and I, I want to get to give you as much passion as I can too, when I am making love to you."

As she could see and was making sure to do the most that she could with that ability, she also let her fingers angle around a little so that she could stroke Simone's bump and fingers.

Simone nodded, she was exhausted, the drugs still in her system, and she curled up to Kates side

**Now...you are definitely staying in bed with me... **

she said softly, as she put her leg over kates and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her neck softly

And as Kate felt Simone's leg go over hers and the arm across her along with the kiss on her neck, she did let a prolonged gasp of Simone's name slip out of her lips, then suddenly pulled the younger woman ontop of her and anchored her hands by firmly grasping her ass and gently pulling her body down against hers.

"Oh I wouldn't even dream of leaving my lover's bed, Simone."

And even though it had just been their first time, already Kate's mind was going into strange new places of things she wanted to try with Simone, as she had some idea of what toys were like she had never gone much further then experimenting with a vibrator, she now gave a smile as she whispered softly.

"Simone…you said that you can't have big things inside of you, but well I um have a vibrator that we could use and well you don't have to penetrate yourself with it, it can be fun to well run it over your breasts..."

Simone could not help but laugh

**And what happened to rest? I cannot go for as long as you can... not with my pregnancy and whatever drug is still in my system...im struggling to know whats up and whats down**

  
she said and ground down upon kate, kissing her

**i have fallen in love with you...before my eyes have met you...**

And as Kate heard Simone laugh, she did give a gasp as it was such a sweet sound for her, that she then broke into a smirk and winked

"Of course we're resting now but I am talking about the next time that we make love Simone, I just want to know what you'd like is all."

Giggling a little then sighing she pulled Simone in closer to her and kissed her jaw as she whispered.

"Well I love you too and I always will, but this is going to pass trust me, you will get to see, soon."

Simone smiled as she arched her back so she could be laying in the way kate wanted her, the baby bup between them she kissed her softly

**sounds amazing**

she said softly, loving her idea as sh kissed own her neck

**i would love to be able to see you, you feel and sound so beautiful...**

And as Kate now had them both in the perfect position she did move her arms around Simone's body to try and find the best way to hold her in place and keep her there as she did not want to let her go, ever, but also she was beginning to become anxious about their baby and her lover's frame being so small, though she was holding back on it at least for now so as not to upset her.

"Simone...if I could do anything at all to make you see again then I would, but it's not just because I know you want to get to see me, I want you to be able to see well everything, the whole world around you, and I will show you new things that will make you happy, I promise...and well we will need to make a new room for our baby won't we? So I can't do it all alone and I won't,because you are my life now, Simone...I love you."

And to finish off she then let her lips press tightly against the younger females as she let a hand slide over and cup her waist firmly.

She smiled as Kate spoke, she snuggled up to her side, and held onto her lovingly

**oh that sounds so amazing my love**

And as Kate could feel all of the love from Simone now, she did tightly keep a hold of her as she gazed into her eyes even though she knew that for now there was not going to be any way that she could look back at her, not yet, she still leaned forwards and pressed her lips for a lingering kiss against both then moved back slightly and purred.

"But not as amazing as you Simone, though now I think we need sleep as you won't recover if I keep you up with sex all night. That is for when you're able to see again."

Giggling a little as she now couldn't help herself Kate leaned forwards again and caught Simone's lips with her own but then tugged and sucked on her bottom lip, rubbing it between her own and letting her tongue prod it as she whispered various ways of saying the same thing over and over to her, "I love you" being the main focus of her mantra.

she lay beside kate, obviously beyond exhausted, she was almost asleep, she whispered how much she loved her, as she snuggled up to her side

And even though Kate was loathe to close her eyes now and miss watching Simone she knew that she too would need to sleep or she would not be able to do anything tomorrow and even though she didn't want to be thinking too optimisically as she knew that her lover's eyes were not going to work after just one night, deep down she still hoped for that as unlikely as she knew that it was.

And now giving one final whisper as she closed her eyes and intended to keep them closed, she breathed it out softly as if blowing out a candle.

"Goodnight Simone, I love you."

she smiled as she buried closer to the older woman,

**Goodnight...I 'ove you too**

she mumbled as she fell to sleep with her lover, feeling safer and more loved

And as Kate felt Simone come closer now she did want to open her eyes and admire her but couldn't bring herself to do it, not yet, however she did keep her arms tigher and tigher around her as if protecting the younger woman, her lover from harm, which she was as even though she knew that her eyes would return to their best, sometime, she did not want anyone or anything to hurt her Simone or their baby.


End file.
